Three hypotheses will be studied: that NIDDM in lean individuals with onset between ages 15 and 40 represents a genetically distinct, uniform subgroup which can be distinguished by strong family history, mode of inheritance; inheritance in this subgroup is a simple autosomal mode and ; maturity onset diabetes of the young represents less than 1.0% of all diabetic pedigrees ascertained from this defined population